Destined
by Sun Goddess Saryena
Summary: 3RD CHAPTER UP! Tenchi is starting to fall for Ryoko, but someone clearly does not want that to happen... r+r!
1. Destined

*

Washu: This is a T/R fan fiction, but we are nice to the other girls!

Ayeka: Sun Goddess Saryena does NOT own any of these characters!

Sasami: So don't sue her ^.~

Tenchi: This is a General right now but it will be raised higher later *sweatdrop*

Mioshi: We can't think of a name yet x.x, so this is just the current name.

Ryoko: This is Sun Goddess's first fan fiction!!!!!!

Kiyonie: EVERYONE BE QUITE! LET THEM READ!

Sun Goddess Saryena: _Italics mean thinking!!!!!!!!_

*

****

Destined

by: Sun Goddess Saryena

The sun shone brightly through the windows of Tenchi Masaki's bedroom. Tenchi was still the same naive boy that he was two years ago, it was a fateful day when he had released the almighty powerful space pirate Ryoko from the cave she was sealed in. That had started everything for the boy. Though he had to admit, in a way, he had grown up a lot. After all, he has six breathtaking women chasing him around; begging for his attention. He loved them all so much! But lately, there was one of the girls that seemed to stand out more. It was true, he had disliked her at first. But lately....

"Tenchi! Breakfast is ready! Hurry up before your food gets cold!" 

"Alright Sasami! I'll be right down just give me a minute to change." 

He grinned. _Sasami is just so cute, she really is like a little sister. And a fabulous cook too! _Tenchi soon stopped thinking and put on his clothes for the day.

*

"Good morning ladies!" Tenchi had strolled in and took his place at the table.

"Good morning Tenchi!" The six girls chirped happily.

"Here you go Tenchi," Ayeka the girl with purple hair and future Queen of the Planet Jurai said 

while passing some orange juice to Tenchi.

"Thank you Ayeka, Sasami this meal is delicious!"

"Oh Tenchi, I am glad you like it I made it just for you since it is a special day." Sasami smiled.

"What? What's so special about today." Tenchi questioned her.

"Why Tenchi! I am shocked you do not remember the day that Sasami and I fell to this planet." Ayeka told him, a little saddened because he did not remember such an important day to her. She loved him deeply, and she would have him too, if that demon Ryoko would not always interfer.

Ryoko flew over to Tenchi and draped her arms around Tenchi's neck, "Why of course he would not remember, who would want to remember something that terrible!" Tenchi's face had rapidly became a bright crimson. Tenchi started to peer at the ground, it looked very interesting all of the sudden

"RYOKO! I WILL NOT PERMIT YOU TO HOLD TENCHI LIKE THAT!" Ayeka screeched at the top of her lungs.

Ryoko looked at him quizzically, it looked like she was the only one who saw him go red. _Why did Tenchi get so red like that? I must have squeezed him to hard...or maybe?_

Ayeka started to glare at Ryoko, "Well what do you think we should do today to celebrate this WONDERFUL occasion?" 

Just then a small pink haired genius scientist (Washu) had popped out of the door from her lab. "I think we should go to the lake and have a picnic, the weather is pretty today." Washu grinned slyly, she obviously had some kind of scheme in her brilliant mind. 

"That sounds great!" Tenchi exclaimed trying to avert the attention off of him.

"Then it's settled, we will have a picnic! Oh and I will go get Kiyonie and Mioshi from their apartment and tell them." The mad scientist stated.

Little did the happy "family" know that a stranger was watching them closely from a window. _They will not realize they are destined, not if I can help it. _The figure smirked and laughed evilly.

***************

Authors Note:

Yes! Yes! Yes! I know this is way short, it is more like a prologue. This is a Tenchi and Ryoko fan fiction, and my first fan fic at that. 

Who is that mysterious figure? What is she planning to do? Who are destined? Stay tuned for the next chapter. And review for inspirations, should I continue...please no flames this is my first.


	2. Strange Dreams

*

Noboyuki: *hmph* Me and my dad Yosho, Azaka, and Kamadaki are probably not going to be in any of these chapters. *glares at Sun Goddess Saryena*

Sun Goddess Saryena: *gulps* well you all are kind of in the way! *runs for her life*

Yosho: Come back coward! *I'm not a coward, just I don't want to get killed!* Well I guess we should finish for her, Sun Goddess Saryena does not own any of the Tenchi characters! 

Azaka: This is a R/T fan fiction!

Kamadaki: I think we covered everything!

*

****

Destined

__

Chapter 2

by: Sun Goddess Saryena

It was lunch time and a particular member of the Masaki family was starving, not for food, but starving for a moment to be alone with HER Tenchi. She really wanted to ask him about this mornings events. _He has been acting peculiar lately, he does not yell at me as much, or tries to get away when I hold him, yes I will ask him about this today! _

"Mihoshi! Stop eating all the food!!! Save some for the picnic will ya?" Kiyone waved her fist at her ditzy partner.

"Sorry Kiyone, *cries* I just am hungry!" 

"Well we are almost at the spot anyways, oh Tenchi can you get some carrots from the car?" Sasami asked him politely.

"Sure---" Tenchi was cut in by Ryoko. "I will help him, there are quite a few and we all know how much Ryo-Ohki eats." Ryoko had said innocently. 

"Don't try any funny business demon!" Ayeka growled at her. Ryoko simply dragged Tenchi along, ignoring what she said. Tenchi's face had become scarlet as she had pulled him.

Ryoko had stopped pulling Tenchi when they were out of site from the others, "Tenchi my dear." And again Tenchi's face had flushed brightly, turning several different shades of red when he spoke to him like that. "AH HA! I knew it!" Ryoko was grinning ear to ear.

Tenchi gulped, "You knew what Ryoko?" 

"Tell me the truth Tenchi, the honest to goodness truth, do you like me?" Ryoko gazed at him with complete seriousness.

"N-n-n-oooo." Tenchi was obviously lying. Ryoko did not take her gaze off of him.

"Well errr maybe-" It was too late Ryoko was right next to him, hugging him and giving Tenchi butterfly kisses.

"Ummm, Ryoko maybe we should not be doing this right here, the other girls are just over there." Tenchi told her nervously.

Ryoko grinned, his innocence and thoughtfulness of others was what made her draw to him. He was the only person who showed her kindness, and he always was thinking of others. That could drive her complete insane sometimes, she was completely the opposite of what he was, but somehow he had tamed the wild space pirate. 

"Ah come on Tenchi! Learn to have a little fun!" she said puckering up ready to give him a kiss on the lips.

Tenchi hesitated for a moment, _ah what the hell! _He took her in his harms and kissed her with such intensity. He had been holding it for so long, Ryoko was surprised by his action, but soon she gained back her consciousness and kissed back with just as much passion.

"Tenchi! Tenchi, where are you?" the yell was coming from a certain Jurian Princess. 

Ryoko and Tenchi had drew away from their kiss. _Damn that stupid princess for always prying into peoples business, _Ryoko had thought.

"We're right her Miss Ayeka," Tenchi sighed he too wanted to continue it. "Ryoko, grab a basket please." 

"Anything for you, my dear Tenchi." She smiled in spite of herself. 

"You two were taking quite a extensive amount of time, I was worried about Tenchi's well being." Ayeka had stated while gesturing them to follow her to the picnic spot.

*

"That was a nice picnic! It was really a great day to have one, wouldn't you agree Tenchi and Ryoko?" Tenchi and Ryoko automatically nodded to Washu, and she had winked at them.

"Well I think it is about time to go home, the sun is setting," Sasami had said.

"Yes," everyone had began to put everything away and started the drive back home.

*

Ryoko was brushing her spiky cyan hair and getting ready for bed. _Who what of thought, me and Tenchi, Tenchi and me! I bet I am going to have sweet dreams tonight _Ryoko sighed dreamily. But apparently they were not so pleasant.

*DREAM*

"Get away from me stupid bitch, I hate you, you demon. Leave me be! I do not wish to see your face ever again! Leave this house at this moment!" The voice rang in Ryoko's mind, it felt like a thousand knives stabbing her heart.

"How could you say that? You said you loved me!!!" Ryoko was crying hysterically.

"Me love someone as foul as you? You have got to be kidding me, who could possibly love a THING like you," the voice yelled while pulling out a familiar sword.

"What are you doing?!?!" Ryoko cried her body felt numb with pain.

"It is time you left this house, or you will meet your demise," the figure said while thrashing the sword at her.

"Fine...*cries* what happened to us?" Ryoko said softly as she flew out of the house, not looking back at the person.

*END OF DREAM*

Ryoko awoke with sweat pouring down her face. _That voice, I know that voice, but but it was somehow different..._I can't sleep anymore. Ryoko walked around the house and stopped at Tenchi's door. She opened it slightly and walked up to Tenchi's bed, "Tenchi can I sleep with you just for tonight?" Ryoko asked with streams of tears coming down her face. 

"Of course you can Ryoko, what happened?" Tenchi asked concerned about her.

"Dream...No nightmare." She cried snuggling close to him.

"Shhhh, it's okay now." Tenchi said while caressing Ryoko's hair, they both had fallen asleep in a matter of minutes.

********

Authors Note: 

My, my, my! Tenchi and Ryoko are already together! Well the sooner the better right? Hmm Who was that person in the dream? What about that figure still? Who is that? Is it related to the dream somehow? AHHHHHH MAN!!!!!!!!! I just gave you a hint!!!!!! *slaps herself*

__


	3. Who is the strongest?

*

Ryo-Ohki: meow meow!

Ryoko: What she means is Sun Goddess Saryena does NOT own any of the Tenchi characters, and enjoy the fiction!

Sun Goddess Saryena: 

* = new scene

__

italics = thoughts, in this fiction also means weird words or story

*

****

Destined

Chapter 3

by: Sun Goddess Saryena

The room's light was still on even though it was way past bed time, Washu was madly typing on her computer when she had run across something she had not seen in hundreds of years. Washu re-read the ancient myth to refresh her memory. While deep in the story she did not realize someone was standing behind her, it smirked and laughed because the fairy-tale had become real.

"Hmm, that is bizarre, very bizarre...if I didn't know better."

"Naw, that wouldn't happen, it could only happen..." Washu suddenly froze she was alone but yet someone and whispered something in her ear it sounded like _nahelo juyeth. _That was an ancient language called 'Ervanico' and no one was ever supposed to use Ervanico language. It was banned, and the only people who used it were people from other worlds.

"What did you say?" Washu asked a little frightened.

"Maybe it will help you a little more if I spoke to you in this language, but I said 'it is true,'" Then a gust of wind came and the presence was gone.

"Oh my goodness," Washu said hurrying out of the lab, going straight to a bedroom

*

"Sasami please get up," Washu had urgency in her voice so Sasami arose quickly.

"What is it Washu-" Sasami was cut in by Washu

"I need to speak with Tsunami, please will you transfer me to her?" 

"Sure Washu hold on a minute." Sasami put her hand on her heart, she had been learning how to reach her other half, Tsunami, by making her heart and mind as one. 

"You will be there in a moment," Sasami smiled as Washu was fading into the dimension with Tsunami.

"Thanks," and Washu was gone.

*

"It is so nice to see old friends, but I can see this is not the time for idle chit chat." smiled a beautiful woman with long baby blue hair and glistening pink eyes.

"Yes, Tsunami, do you remember the ancient myth about the two worlds clashing?" Washu asked her.

"I know of it, but do not remember it, will you remind me?" Tsunami had grinned but her face was completely solemn.

"Of course, the legend goes like this..." 

There will be an era when the two most powerful people find each other...

A battle will rage the girl will be taken hostage...

when the boy has the task of killing the person that took her...

Defeating him with ease...

The universe goes into a peaceful slumber...

The most powerful beings became one; love...

the world will fall into complete chaos...

making the shadow of the Earth intertwine with it's brother... 

The darkness will take the form of one of the two...

Making sure that they will not be together for all eternity...

If thou succeeds...

Life shall disperse.

"Do you know what this means Tsunami?" Washu asked her with fear on her face.

"Yes, we must hurry!" Tsunami said.

"This will be between us right, Tsunami, you hold the other part of this legend. But of course you would not remember, and telling others would only lead to more disaster." Washu pointed out. 

Tsunami nodded, "You need to get back," and Tsunami swiftly teleported her back to her dimension.

Tsunami sighed and whispered to herself, "The question is, who is the strongest." 

*

Tenchi Masaki lay awaken looking at the goddess next to him, she looked so calm and serene while she was asleep, "I don't want to wake her up!" Tenchi slipped out of her grasp and quietly began to change. 

"Work it baby!" Ryoko had awoken she was smiling.

"Um Ryoko could you turn around," Tenchi sweatdropped, and Ryoko groaned and turned around.

"Thanks," 

"Lord Tenchi, thanks for what?" Ayeka was knocking on the door.

Ryoko did not hesitate, she teleported herself to her room before the spoiled princess could find her in there.

"FOR WAKING ME UP!" Tenchi laughed nervously.

"Oh okay, it was my pleasure."

__

Phew. That was a close one. I better be more careful, I'll just grab something to eat real quick and then I will go and find Ryoko and tell her...

***************

Authors Note:

This chapter is REALLY short but I could not think x.x! 

I know there were not many Tenchi and Ryoko parts in this chapter but *-* we did find out stuff about the figure. Speaking of that, Who is the figure? Did it already take form? What is it planning to do?!?! Stay tuned, oh please review I will not do the next chapter until I get 15-20 reviews ^.~! Oh and that whole 'Ervanico' language, I made it up! So don't go tell your teacher about this ancient language used in other worlds ^-^!


End file.
